réquiem
by Nicole Edelwood
Summary: Y es ahí con la mano de su mejor amigo contra la espalda, ofreciéndole el consuelo que no creyó necesitar, que Stan le deja ir. [Gen/BL Implícito].


**Disclaimer:** South Park pertenece a Trey Parker y Matt Stone (a quienes odio y amo profundamente por este episodio).

 **Summary:** Y es ahí con la mano de su mejor amigo contra la espalda, ofreciéndole el consuelo que no creyó necesitar, que Stan le deja ir.

 **Advertencia:** Spoilers de "Kenny Dies". Posible OoC, muy posible ya se los he advertido. Lenguaje levemente soez. Stenny si entrecierran los ojos. En resumen no tengo idea de qué es esto.

 **Nota:** _Se suponía_ que iba a intentar no escribir nada de South Park hasta haber alcanzado la última temporada, pero este episodio fue como una apuñalada al corazón y no pude evitar volcar todos mis feels en _esta cosa._ Así que disfrútenlo (?)

* * *

 **Réquiem**

* * *

Había actuado como un cobarde, como un mocoso egoísta y ya había sido demasiado tarde cuando decidió hacer algo al respecto. Porque él debió haber estado a su lado, desde el principio, haberlo apoyado en los que serían sus últimos momentos con vida. Lo sabe, maldita sea claro que lo sabe, y no deja de recriminárselo.

Y puede decir lo que quiera, pero en el fondo sabe que él no es nadie para tratar siquiera de reclamarle algo al cabrón de Cartman por todo el asunto de las células madre —las misma con las que había afirmado que trataría de hallar una cura para la enfermedad de Kenny— y el nuevo restaurante de pizza que había construido con ellas; simplemente no tiene el derecho. No cuando fue él quien salió prácticamente huyendo como un marica de la sala de hospital, y que para cuando regresó sólo pudo enterarse de boca de Kyle que Kenny ya se había ido. Que Kenny había muerto, no sin antes preguntar _dónde estaba él_ — él que se suponía que era uno de sus amigos; que a pesar de que no fueran tan cercanos a como lo era con Kyle eso no quitaba que se querían, a su manera, a la manera en la que los niños de su edad se quieren entre sí. Y él le había defraudado, había traicionado esa amistad sin siquiera mirar atrás, sin ver cuánto le necesitaba Kenny entonces.

Y ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse.

Kenny había muerto. _Kenny está muerto_. Ya es un hecho y sin embargo le sigue pareciendo imposible asimilar la idea. Simplemente no puede aceptar tan fácilmente que no le vería nunca más en la parada del autobús, ni se reunirían los cuatro después de clases, ni terminarían envueltos de alguna forma u otra en las más absurdas —y en ocasiones peligrosas— situaciones. Ya nos más juegos, ya no más risas, ya no volvería a escuchar aquellos oportunos comentarios sucios tan propios de él. Ya no volverán a ser aquel grupo de cuatro al que se habían habituado prácticamente desde el preescolar.

Todo será distinto, porque Kenny se ha ido y él ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de enfrentarse a sus miedos, a aquel horror que le provocaba ver aquella cascara casi sin vida en la que la enfermedad lo había convertido, y poder despedirse. Y es que, postrado en esa cama, con apenas las suficientes fuerzas para respirar y pronunciar por lo bajo un par de palabras, conectado a un sin fin de máquinas cuyos nombres nunca había escuchado —ni tenido que escuchar— en su joven vida; en esos momentos apenas y pudo reconocer a aquel ser como el mismo chico de mirada traviesa y cabellos de espiga que muy pocas veces dejaba ver, siempre ocultos bajo la gorra de aquella chaqueta anaranjada de la que por casi nada en el mundo se desprendía.

En ese momento le había parecido imposible que ambos fueran la misma persona, pero eso no justificaba la manera en la que actuó, porque nada podría justificarlo.

Y aún siente el llanto atorado en la garganta, se ha negado a soltar lágrima alguna incluso en su funeral, porque sabe que no lo merece —el llorar su pérdida—. Incluso entonces estando enfrente de su tumba, cuando ya todos, incluidos el resto de la familia McCormick, se han marchado a sus hogares. Mantiene la vista fija en aquel pedazo de piedra con su nombre grabado y dos fechas que parecen delimitar todo lo que había sido su corta vida, poco menos de diez años viviendo en aquel injusto mundo, diez años que jamás se cumplirían.

Y cree que debe decir algo, cualquier cosa. ¿Tal vez un «lo siento»? Pero cualquier palabra pareciera haber muerto en sus labios antes de poder siquiera pronunciarla, escapándosele como si del humo de un adicto al cigarrillo se tratara. ¿Porque de qué serviría? Kenny ya no se encuentra allí sino lejos —ya fuera en el cielo o en el infierno, ¿acaso importaba? —, muy lejos como para poder alcanzarlo con unas míseras disculpas.

Sin embargo—

( _«¿Y dónde está Stan?»_ )

Sin embargo.

—Stan.

Voltea, sobresaltado, y lo primero que es capaz de ver es un abrigo anaranjado que hace que se le detenga el corazón por cosa de unos segundos. Sin embargo, sus ojos inmediatamente captan el gorro verde y los pocos rizos rojos que se escapan de él, y se sorprende a si mismo al darse cuenta de su desilusión al ver que tras de él está Kyle y no— ¿Y no _quién_? ¿A quién esperaba ver con exactitud?

—Stan ya está anocheciendo, van a cerrar el cementerio pronto —pronuncia con voz cansada, tiene los ojos levemente hinchados pero el Marsh apenas y repara en ellos.

(No se ha sentido capaz de verlo a los ojos, no cuando fue él quien tuvo que estar al lado de Kenny hasta el final, apoyándolo por su propia cuenta debido a su cobardía.)

—Tus padres están preocupados —añade, y Stan nota que ni siquiera lo está mirando a él, sino a aquella lapida a sus espaldas—. Supuse que estarías aquí, así que... —se detiene, aprieta los labios y luego suelta un suspiro— Es hora de irnos, ¿ok?

Stan desvía la mirada hacia la tumba nuevamente, sabiendo que Kyle tiene razón y que ya no puede extender más aquel momento. Si tenía algo que decir debía hacerlo ahí y ahora.

¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo expresar en tan poco tiempo aquello que le carcome el pecho?

Porque aún no puede aceptarlo, no puede, no puede, no puede—

Toma una bocanada profunda de aire y lo vuelca todo en dos palabras que no le parecen lo suficiente, pero sí lo más adecuado.

(Y es que se ha quedado con tantas cosas que nunca creyó sentir la necesidad de decirle.)

—Adiós Kenny.

( _Lamento no haber estado allí cuando me necesitaste, y no sólo hablo por este día sino desde siempre. Perdóname por haber sido un amigo tan hijo de puta, perdóname si no supe valorar por completo tu amistad, por dar por sentado que estabas bien y que siempre estarías ahí. Pero quiero que sepas que tú siempre significaste mucho para mí, a pesar de que no te lo dijera a menudo —y probablemente nunca lo hice—, pero eras uno de mis amigos más cercanos y ya nada será igual sin tu presencia. Y aún no puedo comprender porqué tú, porqué nosotros. Éramos los cuatro contra el mundo y ahora qué._

 _Qué._

 _Lo lamento Kenny. No sabes cuánto. Yo—_ )

—A-adiós.

( _Quisiera haber estado allí, ser yo y no solamente Kyle quien estuviera a tu lado y te diera valor. Y sé que aún soy sólo un crío, pero me hubiese gustado haberte sacado de toda esa mierda y encontrar la forma de sanarte. Y perdóname porque ahora probablemente sólo estoy divagando y diciendo —pensando— locuras._

 _Y sé que te has ido y no importa lo que me digan los adultos, de que ahora estás en el cielo; porque el punto es que ya no estás con nosotros. Y hay tantas cosas que me gustaría hacer, que me gustaría decirte cara a cara, cosas que me gustaría que escucharas._

 _Porque te has ido y algo me dice que es imposible que llegues a escucharme ahora._ )

—Adiós Kenny —repite una última vez, como dando el cierre final.

Se da la vuelta y asiente con la cabeza gacha, comenzando a caminar y siendo seguido de cerca por Kyle. Siente como sus hombros se sacuden e inconscientemente aprieta de más los puños dentro de sus bolsillos. Ambos caminan en silencio hasta haber atravesado las rejas del cementerio, y entonces se quedan de pie frente a estas, como aturdidos, el frío propio de la zona atravesando sus abrigos hasta pegárseles en la piel.

—Creo... —murmura con voz temblorosa.

— ¿Stan? —inquiere Kyle.

Stan se sorprende al sentir algo húmedo recorrerle las mejillas sin permiso, su visión se torna empañada y la garganta se le cierra un poco.

—Creo que esta vez si pude llegar a tiempo —dice lanzando una risa sin humor, mientras las lágrimas le empapan las mejillas sin intenciones de detenerse.

Y es ahí con la mano de su mejor amigo contra la espalda, ofreciéndole el consuelo y apoyo que no creyó necesitar —merecer—; es ahí y entonces que Stan rompe en aquel llanto que estuvo resistiendo desde el momento en el que salió de la habitación de Kenny en el hospital, para ya no poder volver a verle.

 _Y le deja ir._


End file.
